


He's His Alpha

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [10]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: Affection, Black Character(s), Blushing, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Franklin is the leader of the pack, Friends to Lovers, Gay, He is Lamar's alpha, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding, Short & Sweet, Talking, Warm, With each other, Wolfblood AU, bisexual guys, loving & caring relationship, slightly hurt/comfort, they are very close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Franklin & Lamar are wolfbloods in this 💙
Relationships: Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Series: Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852
Kudos: 5





	He's His Alpha

It was late afternoon, nice out there. Not too cold out.

Although, these two guys are inside. They're at Franklin's place, in Vinewood Hills. 

These two males are both wolfbloods. Their eyes glowed golden, at times, and they turn into black wolves. Especially on a full moon. 

They love to run in the woods, under the moonlight, sometimes. Both of them are also protective of each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ It was raining, late in that evening. A bit of noise mixed in. It wasn't so quiet or silent anymore. It's almost dark out as well, also very cold. Just slightly though.  _

_ _

_ They were both aching inside, their inner wolves deep down within them wanting to get out. Both guys wanted to get out of there, to run around for a bit.  _

_ _

_ Thankfully, it was night soon enough, dark and cold out. Even that rain had stopped. Everything seems to be a bit peaceful again, quiet and silent now.  _

_ _

_ Franklin and Lamar were acting strange, different even. Their dark shaded eyes glowed golden now. They turned into their wolf forms again.  _

_ _

_ Now they appear to be wolves with black fur, that looked soft to the touch, and eyes glowing in this dark night.  _

_ _

_ They both ran out of there. They started running. Both guys headed somewhere else, away from there, leaving now. They had gone for a few miles.  _

_ _

_ Then they are finally running through those woods. Through trees as those green pines surrounded them.  _

_ _

_ Both of them headed to a quiet place. They both sat down, being alone together. They leaned back, gazing upwards to this dark sky and that full moon.  _

_ _

_ That moonlight shined down and illuminated everything. Especially these two guys. In a dim lighting. A bit of silence between them. Until something else happened.  _

_ _

_ They both howled together, in a low tone, their own voices deep down within. They're taking in everything as they are howling (while not really facing each other, but still being close).  _

_ _

_ That quiet, silent peacefulness and that darkness mixed in with the moonlight. That cold against their warm bodies. Nothing else compared to that. It was nice, truly. Their hearts beating just as calm.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been two months now, since they've left the pack, to start one of their own. It is just the two of them now (not counting Chop). 

Franklin is the leader of their pack, he's the alpha. 

Lamar actually didn't mind it. Usually if it was someone else, he would. But not this time. Since him and Frank have been friends, and very close, for years now. 

He liked Franklin as his alpha. He thought that the other male deserved it. That Frank was better for this role, than him. 

Franklin seemed slightly aware of Lamar's thoughts, what he thinks of him. 

He appreciated it, although he still had some doubts, sadly. Considering he knew that Lamar wanted to be an alpha, a leader of the pack, ever since they were teenagers. 

That made him be in his own thoughts lately, faded in his mind, thinking deeply. Always alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lamar noticed that Franklin was lost in thought again. He had kicked the other male's leg, gently. 

Which made Franklin snap out of it. 

Franklin looked at him. He sits upwards, on the couch. "Oh, hey." 

"Hey." 

Lamar sat down, next to Franklin. He stared at him, as if gazing into his friend's soul. 

"What's on your mind?" he asked him. 

"Nothing.." Franklin said 

"..liar." Lamar said, after he rolled his eyes. It was usually Franklin's thing to do that to him, but he was doing it now. He wondered what Frank was thinking about again, being genuinely interested. 

"..whatever." Franklin replied at that. 

Lamar was still staring at Franklin again, silently. He hummed quietly. He also slightly narrowed his eyes. 

"What is wrong with you? You're not being yourself." 

Franklin gazed back at him. He sighed softly. "You really want to know the truth? About why I'm acting like this, honestly?" 

Lamar nodded, wanting to know. 

"It's because..well, I've been thinking.." Franklin started to say. 

Lamar would've said 'obviously' sarcastically to that, but he doesn't interrupt him, letting Frank talk. 

Franklin seems glad about that. He kept talking, finally getting these thoughts out. 

"Are you sure that you're okay with me being alpha? Of our very small pack of two.. that's what you wanted, for years now..and I just took it from you." 

Lamar's eyes widened in shock. He had forgotten that he wanted it. Then, his eyes went to normal as he had a smile now. 

"Oh.. that's what you think?" 

Franklin was nodding at that. 

Lamar smiled warmly. "Well, I did. But I like you as alpha better. You're good at the whole 'leader of the pack' thing, you were born to be it, I think so anyway." 

He gets closer to him, putting his forehead on Franklin's. He closed his eyes, for a second. 

They are very close, to each other. 

"You're my alpha." 

Franklin felt it as his heart was beating faster than ever. Even at feeling their breaths had mixed. He was staring at him, a bit. His face heated up, slightly. He let himself get a smile. 

"I know." 

Lamar kept his smile, as he opened his eyes again. He finally noticed something. He realized what he just did. He blushed a bit, as he got flustered, a reddish shade on his dark skin. 

He pulled away from him. "..s-sorry, I.." 

Franklin didn't know what came over him, but he grabbed Lamar and pulls him closer. Until their lips are inches apart. 

He kissed him. He deepened it, slowly and lovingly. He loved Lamar's lips, they're soft. 

Lamar made a startled noise, although after another second, he relaxed in Franklin's grip, that gentle hold on him. He shut his eyes, blushing again. 

Franklin smiled himself, against those lips and in this kiss. He reached and touched Lamar's hair, with gentleness. After that, then he was touching that other male's tattooed neck as well. 

That kiss was warm, affectionate. It was truly nice. They felt peaceful and comfortable with each other. 

After awhile, it seemed, they pull apart from it. Both guys stay there, as they panted in a quiet way. 

Lamar stared at him again. 

Franklin wrapped his arms around Lamar, holding him, tightly. 

Lamar didn't mind it. He stayed close to his alpha. 

There was silence between them. 

They were staying there, closer than ever. Both guys love that warmth, also taking in each other's scents. They're both loving it, smiling a bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> 💚


End file.
